Seize the Day
by Suppi-chan4
Summary: [AU][By Suppi][Inu + Kag, S + M][Chap. 8 up!] Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^
1. My Fault!

+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Suppi-chan_: ^^ Yay! I'm sooo thrilled! I finally posted! -=dances around in a circle=-

_Meta_: … right…-=sweatdrops=-

_Suppi-chan_: ;; For a mental problem, you're very cynical! T-T Why couldn't I have gotten a HAPPY mental problem?! -=wails=-

_Meta_: ;; Hey! Who are you calling a mental problem? -=glare=-

_Suppi-chan_: -=glare=- ;;

_Pappy_: T-T I need sugggarrr!

_Meta_: Shush, Pappy.. ;; We're trying to argue here!

_Suppi-chan_: ;; Yeah! Go ask the reviewers for sugar…

_Pappy_: ^___________^ Hallo wonderful reviewer ppls!! Pappy needs sugar puh-leeeeassse!! -=bounces up and down=-

_Suppi-chan and Meta_: -=sweatdrop…=-

_Meta_: -=sigh=- We don't own Inuyasha, sweatdrops, etc… If you sue, all you'll get is Suppi's horrible art work and maybe a sock…

_Suppi-chan_: ;; I heard that!

_Pappy_: Suuugggarrr!!

+

+**Chapter One: Mea culpa****(My Fault**)+

+Dedicated to Dark Fire Angel+

+

It was one of those normal days in Feudal Japan… Demon destroying the world, plotting evil deeds.. But, uhm.. we'll just focus in on a group, resting in the forest after a horrible and bloody and awful and devastating battle with a goat demon! Or something… After they did something! [Meta: -=sweatdrop=- Yes… a goat…] The white haired of the four glared forward as a pink bubble type thingiemajig chewed on his head.

"Somebody get this stupid thing offa my head!!! ;;", growled Inuyasha.

The female near-by shrugged and replied, "Get him off yourself…"

The monk of the four popped up behind her, "Speaking of getting, shouldn't you be going to get Lady Kagome?"

"Feh!"

Shippou was thrown into a tree with what Inuyasha found was a very satisfying thud. The kitsune, as all little cute things do [Suppi: What?! I like Shippou!], was unharmed… blah blah blah…

Sango sighed and picked up the small form chiding him, "Shippou, why don't you play with that little future toy that Kagome-chan gave you?"

"OKAY!!!"

+

The little kitsune pulled out a yo-yo and attempted to do 'walk the dog', much to Inuyasha's displeasure…

"Give that stupid thing to me!"

"Noooo!", wailed Shippou.

"ARRRGH! I said give the friggin' toy to me!!", shouted the half demon as he chased the kitsune who was still playing with his brightly colored yo-yo.

"No you didn't, meanie! You said, 'Give that stupid thing to me!'"

"Just… SHUT UP!! And hand it over!!!"

You can guess the reply…

"WHATEVER!! ;; Just don't do that 'dog walk' thing!!"

"You aren't a dog, why do you care?!"

"Just, DO IT!!!"

"FINE!! I'm going to do 'around the world'!", replied Shippou with a pout.

He promptly did so! Unfortunately for our white haired friend, the kitsune wasn't very good at 'around the world'.

The last thing Inuyasha knew was a yellow round thing flying into his face.

+

_"Did I worry you?"_

_"Of course I was worried!"_

_"I was kinda nervous too.. Since you were so late in coming for me."_

_"I'm sorry… It must've hurt…"_

_"Inuyasha…"_

+

"Maybe he's dead", muttered a female voice.

"I didn't think meanie Inuyasha would die that easy", another voice whispered loudly.

On the ground, the white haired half demon being discussed groaned… His whole body ached. Especially his head.His golden eyes fluttered open slowly, only to be greeted by… the ground. He groaned again and rolled over onto his back with an soft 'oof'.

"I guess he isn't dead", murmured Sango as she tucked some stray hair behind an ear.

Seeing her statement was true, the little kitsune who had spoken before hopped onto Sango's sholder for safety. On the ground, Inuyasha squinted at the them, making no effort to get up, seeing as his whole body felt like it would fall apart. His sensitive ears twitched some, picking up their soft voices.

"Let me check his wounds..", said another voice, only male this time.

Inuyasha grunted in protest. His head spun and his body hurt! What _else_ was there to check?! He grunted again as he felt a finger prod his skull. And it **HURT!**

"ARRGH!!!"

Following his pained outburst, the fallen half demon sat up, holding his head and glaring at Miroku, the priest who had dared to touch his head. Shippou ducked behind Sango, who folded her arms.

"Nope, definitely not dead…",she said as she sighed, "Feeling better, Inuyasha?"

He blinked.

"Who's Inuyasha?", came the confused reply.

"WHAT?!?!", cried Sango, sweatdropping heavily with her hands in the position of surprise, "You're kidding, right?"

Shippou peeked out cautiously from behind the shocked girl saying, "Maybe it's because he hit his head!"

Sango muttered, "You mean, **you** hit his head…"

Miroku nodded wisely as Inuyasha blinked and touched his head gingerly.

"He is most likely suffering memory loss from the wound he sustained from the little colored thing on a string that always comes back. You know, the toy that Kagome gave Shippou."

"Kagome?", asked the boy, still very confused, "And while you're at it, who are you?! And why did you touch my friggin' head?! It hurt like…"

Sango yelled, irritated, "Are you telling me he doesn't remember anything?! Kagome?! US?! Does he even remember the Shikon shards?"

By now, Shippou had climbed back out and onto Sango's sholder as she twitched madly. Inuyasha had begun to prod the Tetsusaiga by his side. Miroku shrugged.

"I guess not."

"Is someone going to answer my friggin' questions or not?!", growled Inuyasha as his attention left the shiny sword.

Miroku sweatdropped as Shippou and Sango both turned and looked at him. He sighed and leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm and his elbow on his other arm, which was around his upper body. [Suppi: -=blink=- Did that make sense? ^^;;][Meta: -=sweatdrop=- Of course not… you wrote it!]

"If you really must know…", began the monk…

Inuyasha gave him a look that clearly stated, 'do it or die'.

Speaking as one would to a child, Miroku said slowly pointing to himself, "I am the Miroku, the all powerful monk…"

Sango shoved him aside and dusted herself off before saying, "He's Miroku the groping moron. This is Shippou the little kitsune that always annoys you, and I am Sango."

Inuyasha glared and muttered, "So? I don't know you."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"I don't!"

"You do!"

"I DON'T!!!"

"YOU DO!!!"

+

[Suppi: -=cough=- ^^;; Right.. several minutes later…][Pappy: Neeeed sugarrr… x.x] Inuyasha threw his hands up in exhasperation. Couldn't these strange people just answer his question?!

"JUST SHUT UP and TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW! Moron…"

"Fine!", yelled Sango in return, "Shippou hit you in the head with one off Kagome's world's toys and you went unconcious!!! And Miroku touched your head because he wanted to!!"

"Why would someone want to touch my head?!?!"

"I don't know!!"  
  
  


"Feh! You people don't know anything!"

Miroku sat crosslegged sweatdropping at the two as Shippou chewed on his head in the form of a pink thingie with giant eyes.

"YEAH!? Well, you don't even know your name!!"

"Yes I do! It's… uhm… It's…"

"HA!"

Satisfyed, Sango sat down with a rather smug look on her face. She folded her arms and smirked some. Shippou gave up on chewing on Miroku and floated over to her, and he began to.. [Meta: You guessed it…]chew on her head.

"What the heck is my name?! Tell me, woman!!"  
  
  


"It's BARNEY! You moron!!"

"Barney?!?! What sort of name did my mother give me?!"

"I was being sarcastic!! Your name is Inuyasha!!"

"Much better!! I like that name! Feh…"

Miroku sighed wistfully, probably thinking of Sango's body in one form or another. Shippou had gone to trying to change into a bow again, only suceeding in looking like a snail. Sango sgiehd and put a hand to her forehead. Inuyasha folded his arms and began to glare at Miroku for poking his head.

The monk sighed, "This is going to be a long day…"

+

_Suppi_: Mwhahahaha! -=cough gag=- ahaha.. ahehehe.. eeehhh… x.x

_Pappy_: Want sugar! -=poke poke=- Want now!

_Meta_: ;; Shush, Pappy. You might wake her up!!

_Suppi_: x.@

_Pappy_: Ooo… O.O;;

_Meta_: -=whispers=- Anyways, please R + R, it will make Suppi-chan happy. -=sigh=- You can send sugary snacks for Pappy.. if you're very brave!

_Pappy_: -=whispers loud=- And and and, flames are bad! Suppi-chan says that if somethings wrong you can tell her, but noooo flamers!

_Meta_: Feel free to e-mail us at suppi_chan@otakumail.com!

_Pappy_: Oh yeah.. and tell Suppi-chan if she should continue!

_Suppi_: X.@!!!

+


	2. Crazy Life

+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Meta_: Uhm.. Suppi-chan is still recovering from her attempt at evil laughing, so today's author's note is going to be boring… -=sweatdrops=-

_Pappy_: ^____^ Yay! Thankies to Saria-san, Maria-san, and Talia-san for sending me, Meta, and Suppi-chan cookies! -=happily munches on cookies=- Mmph mmpph!

_Meta_: Pappy means.. They're good. 

_Pappy_: @____@ Sugar rush!!!! -=tackles Meta=-

_Suppi_: x.o What's happening? -=wobbles in=-

_Meta_: -=sweatdrops more=- Get her off…

_Pappy_: @____@ Must stick marshmellow up nose!!!! -=whips out marshmellows=-

_Meta_: O.o;; …

_Suppi_: O.o;; …

_Meta_: UHM…Time to go! -=sticks a sign in the ground and runs away with Suppi=-

_Sign_: [We don't own Inuyasha, sue us and Pappy will stick **marsh mellows** up your nose!! And we know it's not Friday, but Suppi wanted to update anyways!! ^^;;]

+

+**Chapter Two: Vita Luna (Crazy Life)**+

+Dedicated to Saria, Maria, Talia, Usagipegusus, chibi kawaii inu, LinaNverse and DemonBlade+

^^;; Tenku for reviewing! You guys rule! And Lina, thank you very much. I just tired to keep Inuyasha in charrie. ^^;; Don't worry though, he'll have his moments.  DemonBlade and Usagi, I'm glad you thought my story was funny. Thankies to Inu for the great and supportive review! And you last three, uhm.. ^^;; Yeah. If anyone else reviewed, thankies to you too!

+

We now come upon our happy little group, still in the middle of the forest. Sango sat with Shippou between her and Miroku, due to the fact that his hands were known to wander. She folded her arms and glared ahead of herself, appearing to be deep in thought. The white haired half demon had taken it upon himself to sit in a tree. 

"What are we going to do with Inuyasha?", growled Sango, "We can't just take him everywhere with us with no memories! It'd be like walking around with a giant sign that says, 'Ooh! Look at us! We're vernurable idiots!'" [Pappy: In big red ink!!]

Miroku sighed, looking longingly at Sango. Shippou was apprently not paying attention since he had once again changed himself into a pink balloon-ish thing and was chewing on Sango's head.

"Is anyone here listening to me?"

The morphing kitsune's reply sounded something like this:_ chew chew chew_. Miroku was still staring longingly at parts of Sango that he really shouldn'tve been staring at, but hey, we all know Miroku right? -.-;; Like most people who are ignored, that girl was annoyed by now. She also noticed the monk looking at her. So, she did the thing that sounded most reasonable…

**THWAK!!!!**

"OOWW! Sango, what did I do?", groaned Miroku from the spot in the ground in which he was imbedded.

"Oooh nothing…", answered the satified culprit, "Now, what are we going to do with Inuyasha?!"

"We could stick him in a hole", offered Shippou, pulling out his yellow yo-yo.

Sango noticed and immediately snatched the dangerous toy away from him. Miroku popped up out of the hole and rubbed his aching head where a large red temporary bump had appeared. Shippou had hopped onto Sango's sholder, eyeing his toy like uhm.. a fox.

" **You** can try to stick him in a hole", replied Sango in a fake sugary sweet voice.

Miroku touched his head gingerly as Inuyasha had done. This was going to leave a permanent scar!! [Meta: Sorry, all you Miroku fans!][Suppi: T-T Hey! I like Miroku too! It's just.. uhm.. -.-;; A figure of speech?] 

"How about if Kagome-chan takes care of him? She does it all the time anyways…", suggested Shippou.

"Who the friggin' **HECK** is Kagome?!", asked a loud, annoyed voice from up above them.

Everyone minus Inuyasha sweatdropped heavily and face faulted. Then, of course, everyone recovered.

"Hmmm… sounds reasonable. After all, like Shippou said, she does care for Inuyasha a lot", Sango pointed out.

"You mean, she CARES for him THAT WAY, and you never told us?! I mean.. it's painfully obvious… but…", began Miroku.

"ARGH! Not that way, you idiot!!! I mean, health wise!!", screamed Sango with a giant demon head, "Admit it! You know I'm right!!!"

Hit by Sango's vocal attack, Shippou fell off her sholder and into the ground. Miroku might've sweatdropped or something, but he couldn't because the blast has caused him to fly into a tree, leaving a large hole-type thing in the shape of him. Of course, the kitsune remained unharmed! ^^;;

Miroku miraculously survived and popped up behind Sango, chiding her as his hand moved in a direction it should'tve, "Now now, Sango, use an indoor voice…" 

Sango slapped his hand away and retorted with her voice dripping with sarcasm, "We're sure look like we're inside, don't we, dear Miroku?!?!?"

Miroku sweatdropped and answered, "That's not the point! I meant I just wanted you to use a quieter voice!"

"Then why didn't you say so?"

"Because… oh, nevermind! Let's just consentrate on getting Inuyasha to Kagome's house."

"Who said we were going to do that?"

"I did!"

"Fine!!!"

Shippou, having landing on his head, had already occupied himself with seeing what the world was like upsidedown… and having blood rush to his head.

"How are we going to get Inuyasha to come with us?", asked Sango with an irritated sound to her voice.

"Oh, don't you worry my dear Sango, Miroku always has a plan!!"

+

Inuyasha sat high up in the tree where the wind blew through his long white hair. He really needed to sort out his thoughts. He couldn't remember anything.. accepted…

_"Did I worry you?"_

He looked down skeptically at the trio below him. Didn't they ever stop chattering? All three of them were always moving their mouths… Hey wait a moment… The demon boy looked down. One… two… Wasn't their three? Perhaps they were correct when they informed him that his memory was damaged…

"Stupid morons", he muttered.

Suddenly, something large and brown flew over his head. Demon reaction time allowed him to stand up and turn around on the strong branch he was sitting on.  His hands went instinctively to where his overly large sword should've been, but uhm.. it was taking a nap on the ground waaay down there. The brown thing engulfed him and was swooped up, half demon included.

"HEY!!! IDIOT!!! LET ME OUT!!!", protested Inuyasha.

"Nope, no such luck!", chirped the happy voice of Miroku, "And don't try to escape! I've got demon wards, so … yeah! I'm dangerous!!"

"Wait a sec… You're the one that touched my head aren't you?!?!?"

  
"Uhm…", was the nervous reply.

The smoke coming out of Inuyasha's ears could almost been seen coming out of the bag. He sat, in that dark little spot, fuming and waiting for when he could get his revenge on the scheming monk.

"Get him down here!", Sango shouted up to him with Shippou on her sholder, "The sooner we get to Kagome-chan's, the better!"

"As you wish!", answered Miroku as made his way down.

"And who the friggin' **heck** is Kagome?!?!"

+

_Suppi_: Yay! Another chappie completed! I feel good. ^^;; -=does a dance=-

_Meta_: -.-;; … -=sweatdrops=-

_Pappy_: Marshmellow attack!!!! -=fires marshmellows everyone=-

_Suppi_: EEEK! Take cover! -=drags Meta behind a wall of sacks of flour=-

_Meta_: -=puts an army helmet on=-

_Suppi_: ^^;; We're a little busy now! See ya next time! -=ducks as a marshmellow wizzes by=-

Updated on Saturday, September 07, 2002


	3. Make My Day

+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Pappy_: -=sits in a little corner munching on pixie sticks, cake, and a candy bar with a crazy look in her eyes=- Candy… -=munch munch munch=- Sugar… -=munch munch munch…=-

_Meta and Suppi_: -=peek out from behind the sacks=-

_Suppi_: The sugar-rushed alter ego is reloading!!

_Meta_: Oh…great…

_Suppi_: Quick!! Bring in the big weapons!!

_Meta_: -.-;; Yes m'am…-=pulls out a bag of carrots=-

_Pappy_: SUAGR RUSH!!!! @____@ -=continues her assault with… M & Ms!!!=-

_Suppi_: AHHHH! ;; -=ducks and finds cover=-

_Meta_: -=throws a carrot at Pappy=- -.-;;

_Pappy_: EEEKKK!!! NOOO!!! NOT THE CARROT!!! -=falls over out cold=- x.x

_Suppi_: o.o;; Oh no.. you killed her!!

_Meta_: -.-;; No.. It's called 'knocked out'.

_Pappy_: -=pops up out of no-where=- ^^;; I'm off sugar rush now… Uhm.. Hey! -=waves to reviewers=- Anyone out there have sugar?

_Meta and Suppi_: -=face fault=-

_Pappy_: ^___^ Hallo! We don't own Inuyasha, if you sue, please send sugar too! And I don't think it's Friday yet, but Suppi-chan felt like writing.. so.. uhm.. yeah.. -=continues her search for sugar=-

+

+**Chapter Three: Fac ut gaudeam (Make my day)**+

+Dedicated to ArtemisMoon, Wizardess Gal, C-Chan, Usagipegusus, vicious-wolf, Rowena, Die, hera goddess, DemonBlade, and chibi kawaii inu+

Special thankies to Wizardess Gal, Rowena, Die, and C-chan (Love the e-mail address ^^) for sending sugary snacks.. or something.. x.x;; Thankies to Artemis Moon for finding potential in my story. Many thanks to my faithful reviewers: chibi kawaii inu, Usagipegusus and DemonBlade (Wuv you three! ^^;;). Vicious wolf, here's the next chapter, please don't hunt me down. X.x;; Hera, I'm glad you think my story is 'good'. ^^;;  And a big thankies to anyone else who reviewed!

+

"Ja ne, Kagome-chan!", called a blonde haired, half American girl as her friend, Kagome, ran to her house.

"Bye, Amara-chan!"

Kagome rushed inside and dropped off her school things. Ooooh oooh ooh! Inuyasha-tachi would be sooo worried about her! She was surprised that the half demon hadn't come to get her yet. The Japanese girl rushed out of the home and down to the well…

+

"Saaaanngggooo!", whined Miroku, "Why don't **you** carry Inuyasha now?"

"Why? The big bad monk can't handle carrying a demon for a while?", replied Sango sarcastically.

Miroku answered with a grumble and he continued to drag/carry the large brown bag with Inuyasha inside. Shippou was being no help as he had chosen this very moment to turn into a large pink bubble and… started to chew on Miroku's head. [Meta: What a surprise… -.-] 

Meanwhile, inside the bag, a grumpy and sore Inuyasha sat, thinking… This day had been a mess! First, he wakes up, and is greeted by three total strangers who act like they've known him for ages and keep talking about some 'Kagome' person. Then, he gets stuck in a bag with no way to get out.. 

"Stupid monk…", muttered Inuyasha.

"I heard that!", came Miroku's voice.

"He was only stating a fact…", retorted Sango, under her breath.

"Hey! That's not nice to say…"

"Who said I was nice?"

"No-one!"

"Exactly."

+

Kagome sat by the well, taking a deep breath of the wonderful fresh air. She always appreciated how clean the air was in Fuedal Japan. Everything was so new here!!

"Who said I was nice?", came a familiar voice.

"No-one!"

  
"Exactly."

Kagome stood up and waved at the on-coming figures. She smiled at them, looking for Inuyasha in their group. Hmm… There was Sango at the head of the group, followed by Miroku.. and of course, Shippou! But where was Inuyasha?

"Sango-chan! Miroku! Shippou!", shouted Kagome as she pondered the lack of demon in their little company.

"Kagome-chan!", greeted Sango, as she and the group came closer.

Kagome stopped waving and ran over to meet them. Her eyes came to notice Miroku's heavy burden. She slowed to a walk and waiting for them to meet up with her.

"What's that you're carrying, Miroku?", she asked the monk.

Sango glared at Miroku, who was slowing the group down. She took the bag with Inuyasha in it and dragged him off to Kagome, Shippou still chewing on his head.

+ 

"It's.. Inuyasha…", replied Sango, dropping the bag in front of Kagome. 

"Inu..yasha?", asked Kagome, prodding the bag some.

"ARRRGHHH!!"

"Oh", said Kagome, realizing that the outraged yell was that of Inuyasha, "Why did you put him in a bag with demon wards all over?"

  
"Well, you see…", began Miroku, rubbing the back of his neck, "Shippou kinda hit him in the head and he just sort of lost his memory…"

"He lost his memory?!", cried Kagome, "Even me and you and Sango and Shippou and Kouga and…"

"Yes", interupted Sango, "Everything."

Kagome went forward and opened the bag. Instantly, Inuyasha leaped out, poised to kill.

"Who.. are…you?",questioned he, looking cautiously around.

"I'm… Kagome, remember?"

"Kagome? The Kagome that they've been talking about?"

"Uhm… yes, that's me. Maybe you should just **sit** down…"

**WHAM!!!**

"ARRRRRGHH!!"

Sango blinked as Shippou, in his normal kitsune form, climbed onto her sholder, giggling insanely. Miroku sighed and shook his head.

"Well, atleast I know that still works", said Kagome, grinning sheepishly.

"What the flippin' **HECK** was the friggin' for?!?!", yelled Inuyasha popping up, "What did **YOU DO**?!?!?"

Kagome sighed, "What were you planning to do with him? I mean, you weren't going to travel with him, were you? It's be like walking around with a giant sign that says, 'Ooh! Look at us! We're vernerable idiots!'"

Sango laughed nervously and replied, "Uhm.. well, actually… we sort of .. ehh.. weregoingtoleavehimwithyou."

Kagome sweatdropped and answered, "What?! You want **me** to take care of **him**?" She emphasized her pointed by waving a hand and the ranting and raving demon.

"Is that a problem? ^^;;"

"Well, I have a life too you know!"

"Okay, I'll tell you what", reasoned Sango, "Take care of him for a week and if he's not better by then, we'll take care of him for you."

"Are you all ignoring me?!", shouted Inuyasha in the background.

"I suppose…", began Kagome, looking up at the sky.

"GREAT!!!", interupted Sango, throwing Inuyasha at her and dragging Miroku off, "That's so nice of you! Ta ta, and good luck to you!"

**CRASH!!!**

"Oww…", muttered Inuyasha, "Crazy woman…"

"I guess you're stuck with me…", said Kagome, linking her arm and his, "Onward to the future then!"

+

Suppi: Okies! Have to go to school nooow! Don't hunt me down, Wolf!!! -=runs off to school=-

Updated on  Monday, September 09, 2002


	4. For One Reason

+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Suppi_: -=pops up from a hole with a construction hat on and a shovel=- Okay! I'm ready!

_Meta_: -=grumbles something and throws her a bag=- That's the last of 'em.

_Suppi_: -=puts the bag in the hole and pops out=- Finally! We're safe!

_Pappy_: -=walks in=- T-T Did the reviewers send sugar?

_Suppi and Meta_: -=stand in front of the hole=- UHM… Nooooo! ^^;;

_Pappy_: Awwww… T-T;;

_Suppi_: ^^;;;; -=sweatdrops heavily=- Maybe next time?

_Pappy_: ^^ Oh well! I have a bag of marshymellers for Rowena and Die!! -=offers to them=-

_Meta and Suppi_: -=look at each other=-

_Meta_: Do they fire marshmellows when they're hyper?

_Suppi_: x.x Let's hope not.

+

+**Chapter Four: Ad hoc (For one reason) **+

+Dedicated to Vicious Wolf, C-Chan, Smiling Ramen, Lain, Die, Rowena, and LynnxLady +

Thankies to Wolf for correcting me… -.-;; My spelling skills were always.. Hey! Wait a sec! ;; I don't have any spelling skills!! C-Chan (I still wuv dat e-mail address XD), thankies again for reviewing!! Uhm.. Smiling Ramen, does ramen really smile? Lain, I promise to try to write more! X.x;; I'm just always in a hurry! Die and Rowena, Pappy hopes you enjoy the marshmellows! Lynnx, my mental problems are crazy. ^^;; Dat's okay, because uhm.. they're mental problems. But, thank you for reviewing anyways. A big thank you to anyone else who reviewed!!! ^^;;

+

Kagome dragged Inuyasha along torwards her home. He looked around him. Something about this place… just… it felt like he'd been here before. In a dream… The green grass brushed up against his bare feet as Kagome pulled him gentley urging him to hurry up. Inuyasha paused a moment, appreciating the cool air before quickening his pace to follow the strange girl he had heard so much about.

"Come one, Inuyasha, I'm sure you can go faster than that", laughed Kagome merrily, taking his hand and breaking into a run.

It almost caused him to fall flat on his face. His expression was that of surprise for a moment.He slowly caught her stride and began to run with her.

"Where are we going?", he asked as they ran.

"To my home, it's not like I live in a tree or something!", retorted Kagome.

"Hey! What's wrong with trees?"

"Nothing! You're too sensitive, Inuyasha!"

"I am not…", he grumbled.

His golden eyes fell upon the place they were approching. She apparently lived in a shrine of sorts. His head began to ache some. Where had he seen this place before? Inuyasha was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he hardly noticed as Kagome pulled them both a slow walk before releasing his hand.

"Be quiet, okay?"

"Hn…"

"I can't exactly tell my mom and grandpa that I'm keeping a dog demon who has lost him memory, so let's try to keep this between you and me, okay?", asked Kagome.

"Hn…"

"Are you listening to me?", asked Kagome again, sounding a little irriated and rather sure he was not.

"Hn…"

"SIT, boy!"

**SLAM!!!!**

"What the flippin'…!!!!!", yelled Inuyasha as he lifted his face up from the dirt, rather flushed, "What did I do?!"

"You weren't listening!"

The half demon groaned and propped his elbow up again the ground before resting his chin in his palm, clearly not caring. He lifted his eyes up to her and looked at her intensely.

"I'm listening, happy now?"

Kagome sighed and replied, "As I was saying… We're going to have to keep you a secret."

Inuyasha grumbled some, standing up and brushing his clothes off. Perhaps he was better off on his own without this 'Kagome' person. 

"Inuyasha, follow me…"

Oops… Inuyasha ran after Kagome, who was already stealthily advancing torwards her home.

+

Kagome looked around cautiously. Good, coast was clear. She looked over her sholder at Inuyasha, who seemed interested in absolutely everything there.  She tapped her foot and puts her hands on her hips waiting for him to notice her. He didn't. He was staring intensely at a little mini pond. Staring more precisely as the reflection of his amber eyes in the clear water.

Little did she know what was happening inside his mind… 

+

_"You're sorry that you broke the alarm clock."_

_"… Is there something else I should be sorry about?"_

_"Not really… oh, nevermind! Now that I've come back to the Feudal Age… let me be by your side…"_

+

With a rather irritated huff, she took his hand and started to drag him off.

"Eehh!", is a rather good translation of the sound Inuyasha made when he was suddenly yanked away from the **very** interesting pond he had been staring at.

"Come on!", muttered Kagome under her breath, hoping no-one heard them. 

"I'm comin', I'm comin'…", he retorted, stumbling after her.

"Shush…", answered Kagome as she approched the window to her room. [Suppi: Someone shoot me with a marshmellow! I don't think that's correct… x.x;; Oh well… If not, I'll just have to use my authoress powers to make it so!!]

"Quick now!", whispered Kagome loudly, pulling the window open and jumping in.

"Whaa… oh!!!"

She was quickly followed by Inuyasha, who landed rather gracefully. Kagome took him by the sholders and shoved him into a chair.

"Now, stay here and be good! I'll be right back!"

Kagome swiftly went out of the room, leaving the door slightly a jar. Inuyasha blinked for a moment. That girl never ceased to confuse him. He sniffed the room curiously. It smelled… smelled… like Kagome. It smelled good, he decided before standing up. Inuyasha went and curiously touched her comb. 

"What the heck is this?"

He reached out and ran his fingers across her vanity mirror. [Pappy: ^^;; Kagome is probably not vain though!] The surface felt cold against his fingertips. He looked down into it. Inuyasha tilted his head some as he gazed at his reflection for the second time. He felt like he could drown in the reflection of his own eyes…

+

_"Oi! Hang on, Kagome!"_

_"The shards in her body are…"_

_"Lady Kaede, this is …"_

_"Related to the evil from earlier."_

_"Someone has cursed Kagome…"_

_Hold on Kagome…_

+

"Miiaaauuu!"

Inuyasha snapped away from the mirror and spun around to face the intruder. There, sitting in the doorway was a rather cute [Suppi: Well, in my opinion. ^^;;; Hopefully in most ppls too!] pudgy cat (Buyo!!!). It looked at him, and well.. he looked at it.

"…Eh…?"

For some reason, unknownst to him, Inuyasha felt the urge to do something to the cat. He lunged forward and caught it by the tail.

"Ah hah! Gotcha…"

"Miiaaaauuu!", came the protest.

Inuyasha held Buyo up by the tail and curiously studied the cat. He prodded it's tummy experimentally and was about to play around with it's ears when…

**SWIPE!!!**

"Inuyasha! Don't do that to poor Buyo!", cried Kagome softly putting the cat down.

Inuyasha flinched, what had he done now? Did everything make that woman upset? Instead of replying, he just grumbled some and slunk back into the chair he was placed in.

"Can't I go anywhere with out you getting yourself into trouble?", chided Kagome.

"…*grumble*…"

She sighed softly.

"You should get some rest…"

"What for?"  
  


"Well… for rest!! Just, take a nap and go to sleep! That way, you'll stay out of trouble for a while!"

"Fine… whatever!", retorted Inuyasha before pausing and adding, "Where do I rest?"

Kagome sighed again and gently took his hand and led him over to her bed.

"Lay down."

The half demon did as he was told, still grumbling some. He did not like having to ask for help from this girl. It was, however, warm and comfy in this soft thing… He supposed he could just.. rest his eyes…

"Just tell me one thing..", he muttered before starting to drift into sleep, "Why are you helping me?"

If he had been awake, he would have seen Kagome smile softly and heard her say, "For one reason. Because I care."

+

_Suppi_: ^^;; I hope I did a better job with making the chappie longer! In case you didn't realize, Inuyasha gets flashbacks when he sees his reflection (or rather, his eyes' reflection). I have more fluff and stuff planned! 

_Pappy_: I FOUND THEM!!! MWHAHAHAHA!!! -=eats candy and sweets sent by reviewers=-

_Meta_: -.-;; …

_Suppi_: O.o;; … So the horror begins again!!!

_Meta_: -=ducks as a jellybean flies by=-

_Suppi_: -=attempts to dodge while yelling=- Ooohhh yyeeaaahh! And, Pappy sends a cake for Die and Roweennaaaaa!!! -=shrieks and takes cover=-

Updated on Tuesday, September 10, 2002

Note: I'm not going to update tomorrow, just as an honor thing for the Spet. 11th. Sorry, folks! I hope you understand. I just want to commemerate all those ppl who worked hard to save lives. Not to bring back bad memories or anything. ^^;; Thanks! See you soon!


	5. Silence Implies Consent

**+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+**

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Suppi_: -=pops up=- Is it safe?

_Meta_: I don't know… -.-;;

_Pappy_: ^___^ ^___^ ^___^ Hello!

_Suppi_: Hallo! ^^

_Meta_: One… two … three…

_Suppi_: Why are you counting? O.o;;

_Pappy_: O_O O_O O_O I dunno why she's counting!

_Meta_: ;; How come there's three faces?

_Suppi_: O.o;; I dunno…?

_Pap #1_: ^^;; We accidently..

_Pap #2_: ^^;; Cloned…

_Pap #3_: ^^;; Ourselves…

_Meta and Suppi_: X______X WHAT?!?!

_Pap #2_: Hey… isn't that 50 pounds of sugar over there?

_Pap # 1 and 3_: OOOOHHH!!!

_Suppi_: O_O;; …. -=silence=-

+

+**Chapter Five: ****Qui tacet consentit (Silence implies consent****)** +

+Dedicated to Vicious Wolf, Smiling Ramen, Zyanas, Chibi Kawaii Inu, Trunks, and J.Garibaldi+

Thanks, Wolf, for being such a faithful reviewer! ^^ I'm glad you've stuck with my story this long. Smiling Ramen, uhm.. you posted twice. ^^;; Thankies to Zyanas for sending me that video! MWHAHAHAHAHA! -=cough gag=- ahahehhh… ehhhh.. -=cough=- x.x Maybe I should work … on that … A big tenku to Chibi Kawaii Inu for reviewing sooo much!! And thankies to Trunks and J.Garibaldi (Did I spell that right?) too!! ^____^

+

_"Inuyasha…"_

_"Kagome! Watch out!"_

_"Inuyasha… sit.."_

_  
"Wha… What the heck was that for?!"_

_"Ah! … He's back…"_

_"Inuyasha! I'm so glad!!"_

+

Kagome tried shaking Inuyasha again. He was murming things in his sleep, and she was worried. She put her hands on her hips. What else was there to try? She had already called his name three times! Suddenly, she snapped! She had an idea…

"Sit, boy!!"

**WHAMM!!!**

Inuyasha's startled yelp was heard as he slammed into the soft bed, nearly cracking it. Kagome sweatdropped some and poked him.

"What the…!!!",yelled the dog demon as he popped up with his fingers curled into a fist.

His fingers uncurled and he relaxed when he saw Kagome.

"It's just you…"

"Uhm.. yeah… I was just, uhm.. checking on you."

[Suppi: Fluff moment? ^^;;]

"By what? ;; Making me slam into the resting thingie!?"

[Suppi: O.o; Maybe not.]

Kagome folded her arms and glared, retorting, "Well you wouldn't wake up!"

"Obviously, that's because I was sleeping!", replied Inuyasha in a mater-of-factly voice, "And having an nice dream too!"

"You were saying things! I thought something was wrong!"

"Why do _you_ care?"  
  


Awkward silence. 

+

[Suppi: Seconds later…]

"Kagome, dear?", came Kagome's mum's voice, "I'm going out, okay? Grandpa's taking a nap downstairs, so try to be quiet!" [Meta: -.-; What is that women's name?]

Kagome gave a sigh of relief and went over to her door. She stuck her head out to reply to her mother.

"Okaayy!"

"And will make something for your brother to eat?"

"Uhm.. yeah, okay!"

"Good girl!" 

Kagome sighed again as she heard her mother shut the door. Why didn't Souta just go get something from the cuboard?  And Grandpa was sleeping.. which meant..

**SNOOORRREEE!!!**

Uhm.. yeah. Inuyasha suddenly popped up behind her.

"Aren't you going to go make something for your brother?"

"Yes… I am."

".. Can I come?"

"No."

"Why not?", protested Inuyasha, "I've been cooped up here long enough!"

"Someone'll see you!"

"Nooo! That lady just left and your granpda is sleeping!", reasoned the dog demon, determined to leave the room.

"What about my brother?",pointed out Kagome.

"He's yours, you can think of something!",came the frustrated reply.

Sigh..

+

"Onee-san! I don't want to go into my room!", whined Souta as Kagome steered him down to his room.

"But, it's a surprise, I can't show you yet!", lied Kagome, sweatdropping some and forcing a smile.

"What kind of surprise?"  
  


"Uhm.. A surprise surprise!", was the reply as he was shoved into his room, followed by the shutting of the door.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome, with a chair and promptly blocked the door with it. He brushed his hands of and grinned some. She just sighed… yet again, and trudged off torwards the kitchen.

+

"Hey.. uhm, Kagome or whatever your name is…What's this?", asked Inuyasha, suddenly popping up behind Kagome, who was trying to decide what to make.

"Whaa…?", muttered Kagome as a head of lettuce was waved in her face, "It's lettuce. You make salad with it."

"With just this stuff?", asked Inuyasha, plucking off some.

"Well, you can put other stuff in too.. like tomatoes, carrots, and cheese. I'll show you how…", she began.

"YUUCCKK!", cried Inuyasha, spitting out some green stuff, "That's nasty!"

  
Frowning at the mess on the floor, Kagome replied, "It tastes better washed and in a salad!"

Inuyasha blinked.

"Really? Will you make me a salad thing?"

"I still have to make something for Souta and clean up the mess you made…"  
  


Kagome grimaced at the lettuce all over the floor. Yuck indeed.

"You can make some for your brother too", said Inuyasha, smirking some. He sure was winning a lot of arugments today…

"Fine, whatever…", sighed Kagome. She was sure loosing a lot of arguments today… Maybe it was because she felt sorry for him…

"But you have to help me, Inuyasha."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't even know what any of this stuff **is**!"

"You can chop veggies, it's not that hard…", reasoned Kagome.

"Chop… veggies? Sounds brutal."

+

"Now, bring the blade down on the vegetable..", said Kagome patiently, after finally getting Inuyasha to hold the knife.

Chop.

"Like that?"

"Yes, now I'm going to go get something to wash that mess up with. Don't cut yourself!"

As Kagome wandered off, Inuyasha studied the knife closely. The blade was sharp…He wondered for a moment if the 'veggies' liked being cut up… 

He could see himself… relfecting in the blade…

+

_"Wha.. what the heck?!"_

_"You were late so I came to getcha."_

_"What in the world are you talking about?!? I have a test in the morning!!"_

_"What are you getting angry for?"_

+

"Inuyasha?", came Kagome's familiar voice, "Are those veggies giving you a hard time?"

"Huh?"

"Here…", she sighed, "Let me help you…"  
  


"What… I..", was the best reply Inuyasha could come up with as he stood there blinking.

Kagome carefully reached over and placed her hand around his and guided it down to.. uhm.. the veggies… [Suppi: Darn vegetables! ;; Messing up my fluff moment! X.x;;;][Pappy: -=bursts out laughing=-]

"There, see? Not so hard, is it."

"..."

Kagome grinned and said, "I'll take that as a yes…"

"Miau."

"WHAT?!", yelled Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time. Then the both turned on each other and said, "Shhh! Grandpa is sleeping!"

Apparently, the whole time, a certain little boy and cat had been watching… [Meta: o.o;; Hey! How did he get out?][Suppi: -=shrug=-]

"Eep! Don't worry! Me and Boya can keep a secret!"

+

[Suppi: Later…]

Kagome sweatdropped as both the awake males in the house had gone into a salad eating frenzy… She was beginning to wonder if Inuyasha would ever be the same… 

+

_Suppi_: I know.. it stunk.. x.x;; But I have to update on Fridays, so bear with me.

_Meta_: ;; That's impossible..

_All Pappies_: MARSHMELLOW ATTACCCKKS!!!

_Meta and Suppi_: -=facefault=-

Suppi: Quick .. ruuuuuuuuuuuunnnnnn!!! -=drags Meta away=-

Meta: ;; What do you think you're doing? -=is dragged=-

Suppi: -=plays heroic music=- I'm saving you!!!

Pap #1: You cannot hiiddeee!!!

Pap #2: You cannot ruuunnn!!!

Pap #3: Uhm.. yeah!

Suppi: X.x Watch me!!! -=runs=-

Pap #1: You will fall to us!

Pap #2: You will cry to us!

Pap #3: Uhm.. yeah!

Meta: -.-;; Suppi-chan.. you are sooo lame..

Suppi: ^^;; I know. 

Updated on Friday, September 13, 2002 

Gee, well. Apparently FF.net was down on Sept. 11 anyways. ^^;; Uhm.. yeah, so here's the scheduled update. X.x;; I'll try to keep updating daily, but you never knooowww!!! And I wanted to say tenku to everyone who reviewed. And a big thankies to the person who e-mailed me.. I forgot the name, but hey! I'm sure I'll remember later. X.x;; Hopefully. And yeah…

Okies…

Yeah! And I love e-mails!!

Buh Bai now! ^^;; See you soon!!

_~ Spinel Sun, aka Suppi-chan_


	6. A True Friend

**+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+**

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Suppi_: Today, we will pause the AN Adventures to bring you a special message! ^^;;

_Pap #1_: We..

_Pap #2_: will?

Pap #3: Huh, what? -=looks around=-

_Meta_: -.-;; -=sigh=-

_Suppi_: -=clears throat=- Eh hem! As I was saying.. Today, instead of AN Adventures, I have something to tell you. ^^;; Real notes for once. This chapter is going to be a song ficcie! Yay!

_Meta_: Jooy…

_Suppi_: And uhm… x.x;; Yesterday I posted this but I wanted to make the story looonngggeer. ^^;; Hope you likies!

+

+**Chapter Six: ****Amicus verus est rara avis** (A true friend is a rare bird) +

+Dedicated to All My Reviewers +

Thank you soo much! You don't know how much it means to me to go and read your feedback. -=suddenly stops and tries to squash a bug with her mouse=-  Yuck! Buggie.. Uhm, anyways, thank you, and I hope to hear from you again. Next time, I'll list names and replyu individually, but I really felt like I should thank all of you out there!! ^^

+

Song: Africa by ToTo 

Uhm.. I just rather liked this song. ^^;; And I had it stuck in my head.. x.x;;; … Besides.. uhm… yeah!!! I promise next time I'll try to make it relate more to the story! It just thought that 'Africa' might've been a good backdrop song.

+

"Inuyasha! You eat salad like a pig!", cried Kagome, when she finally got Souta and Inuyasha to stop trying to eat salad more than the other and to their respective rooms. [Suppi: Souta to his room and Inuyasha to Kagome's.]

Inuyasha sighed contentedly, not really caring what Kagome was saying. Right now, though, he wanted to sleep.. deeply.

He looked up at her with his golden eyes and said, "Hey, Kagome?"

Kagome replied, some what annoyed, "Yes?"

"Do you think I can go to sleep now?"

"You're so lazy… Fine, but you sleep on the ground,  in a sleeping bag! My bed will crack if you lay down in it!", answered she.

"On the ground? Aww, man, can't I j-", began Inuyasha before he was hit in the face by a red sleeping bag.

//I hear the drums echoing tonight//  
//But she hears only whispers of some quiet conversation//

//She's coming in twelve-thirty flight//  
//Her moonlit wings reflect the stars that guide me towards salvation//

"There."

Peeking out from the sleeping bag, which matched his clothes, Inuyasha said, "But Kagome, are you going to sleep on the bed?"  
  


"Yes, I am", declared the Japanese girl.

"No fair, how come I can't and you can?"

"Because I'm lighter", was the simple reply.

"Oh", he said before getting hit in the face by another object, this time a pillow.

"Here's your pillow, now set up your bed if you want to sleep."

Inuyasha pondered this a moment and layed the sleeping bag out. He put the pillow at the top where he figured it belonged, then fumbled with the zipper a bit before struggling in it. The whole display was very silly, and Kagome tried really hard not to laugh at him. The half demon crawled all the way into the bag and turned around, sticking his head out at the top.

_//It's gonna take a lot to drag me away from you//  
//There's nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do//  
//I bless the rains down in Africa//  
//Gonna take some time to do the things we never had//_

"Cozy."  
  


Kagome just nodded and grabbed a pair of pjs before heading into the bathroom.

+

When he got back she found Inuyasha waiting there with an expectant look on his face.

"What took you so long?", he demanded.

"I always take that long, Mr. Impatient…", said Kagome, feeling a little tired.  

She looked down at her watch. 8:55 PM. Her mom should be back soon. And Grandpa was still…

**SNOOOORREEE!!**

Uhm… yeah. 

_//I stopped an old man along the way  
Hoping to find some old forgotten words or ancient melodies  
He turned to me as if to say: "Hurry boy, it's waiting there for you"__//_

Suddenly, her thoughts were inturrupted by Inuyasha's voice, "Hey… Kagome?"

"What is it now, Inuyasha?", she replied as she climbed into her bed.

He stared at the ceiling for a moment then answered, "Can you tell me about my past?"

"Uhm.. I guess, some of it."

"Will you tell me now?"

"Inuyasha, it would take a long time, and I'm tired now…"

"You don't have to tell me all of it, just a little."

"Oh alright…", sighed Kagome, as she began her story.

_//The wild dogs cry out in the night//  
//As they grow restless longing for some solitary company//  
//I know that I must do what's right//___

She told him of when she first found him, pinned to the tree when he came out of the well and into Fuedal Japan and of when she saw him awakened as Mistress Centapide chased her.  Kagome also told him all about how he 'saved' her from the evil bug woman and how she believed him to be a hero.

When Kagome finally paused, she looked down and found Inuyasha asleep. Gee… had she really been that boring? She sighed again and closed her eyes, capturing the image of his peaceful, serene face…

+

Her breathing was slower and softer… Inuyasha's closed eyes flashed open and he looked around. Then, the half demon crawled out of the warm sleeping bag and walked quietly over to the window. Looking out,  he sighed some. He wondered if he would ever be the same again… He couldn't even remember what 'the same' was! It was so frusterating! 

_//Sure as Kilimanjaro rises like Olympus above the Serengeti//  
//I seek to cure what's deep inside, frightened of this thing that I've become//_

His gaze found the moon, and although it wasn't full, it was beautiful and beckoned to him. With one look at Kagome's sleeping form, he lept outside, shutting the window quietly behind him…

That night, some people thought they heard a wolf howling sadly at the moon.

_//Hurry boy, she's waiting there for you…//_

+

Suppi: Eep! I'm sorry that was sooo short! But I'm sleepy.. x.x;;

Meta: Lazy ;;

Suppi: Sleeeeppy ;;

Meta: You're lazy!!

Suppi: Fine, sleepy and lazy. ;;

Pap #1: We want..

Pap #2: Sugar.

Pap #3: Uhm… yeah.

Updated Sunday, September 15, 2002 

Hallo! Suppi-chan here. I just wanted to make a quick note. ^^;; Uhm.. yeah, I might be adding some original charries into the story. I already have Taikashi Amara. If anyone wants to suggest their own characters, I would really welcome the help. ^^ You will get full credit for the character. If you want to help, please e-mail me with the name, hair color, eye color, and personality. If there are any particulars, send me those too!

Thankies so very much,

Suppi-chan

Metallic Moon and Paper Star


	7. Temp Chapter: Please read!

Hey folks,  
  
^^() Origami Hoshi here. I'm Suppi-chan's friend. She's uhm. not going to be able to update for a while. She had a little accident. T-T() Okay, so she's in the hospital. But, I'm pretty sure she's okay (stupid doctors wouldn't tell me much ()) 'cause she remembered her password enough to tell me so I could explain to you all! She's like got a broken leg and a BIG BUMP on her head. But, beside's that, it's all cool. X.x;; I think. Uhm.. Okay!  
  
Hoshi P.S. Paper Star is named after me. ^^() 


	8. Always Faithful

**+ Carpe diem + Sieze the Day+**

+By Spinel Sun+

+And her mental problem, Metallic Moon, along with her alter ego, Paper Star+

+

Inuyasha recieves a good thwak on the head, causing him to lose his memories… Fortunately for our favorite half demon, Sango and Miroku know the perfect human to take care of him! ^^ Latin warning! IY + Kag! S + M! Updated on Fridays.

+

_Suppi: _^^;; -=pops up from behind a couch=-  I realized I've been forgetting to do my disclaimers! Eck! Must not get sued! X.x;;

_Meta_: -.-;; It's just like you to forget for like 5 chapters…

_Pap #1 and #2_: Quite right!

_Pap #3_: Uhm… yeah!

_Suppi_: ;; It's a mutany!! A rebellion!! -=jumps up onto a high spot and points a finger at the sky=- You cannot stop me!!

_Meta_: ;; Just do the disclaimer.

_Suppi_: ^^;; Okay! Since I'm a rather 'lazy' person sometimes, I only going to do this one more time and it goes for this whooolleee story! -=whips out a giant red marker and writes on a sign, then sticks it in the ground=-

_Sign_: [Spinel Sun, Metallic Moon, and/or Paper Star don't own Inuyasha! If you sue us, you'll get a smiley face on a piece of paper and maybe a sock.]

+

+**Chapter Seven: **Semper fidelis (Always faithful)**+**

+Dedicated to Zyanas, Inus Girlie, Vicious-Wolf, Demonblade, Remiko, Raven wind, and Kiki +

Zyanas, thank you for all your wonderful gifts. ^.~ -=hugs Ryou and Bakura=- Inus Girlie, it's very nice to hear that I rock. ^^;; I will try to update as much as possible. Wolf, you've been such a great and faithful reviewer! And I understand how you feel about.. chewed-up lettuce. X.x;; I think it's yucky too! I can't tell you what's going to happen next, but he **[SPOILER!]** _does get his memory back_ **[END]**. ^^;; Demonblade, you've been a great reviewer too! ^^ I thought that sad ending was fitting soo… Remiko, I wouldn't worry too much, because I love a happy ending. ^___^ Raven wind, he **[SPOILER!]** _does get his memory back._ **[END] **Kiki, I must express to you how wonderful it is to hear appreciation for my story. ^^;; I hope I updated this fast enough for you.

+

Song: Landslide by Uhm…

I forgot. ^^;; Ehh.. Uhm, yeah. Anyways, I really once again thought this song would be a beautiful backdrop song. I also had it stuck in my head. X.x;; Uhm.. Okies, now shoo and go read the story! -=shooes them off to read=-

+

The morning light shone through the window and lit up the bedroom with dancing shadows and lights.  Kagome was still sound asleep. Taking care of a half demon who has lost his memories will do that to a girl. She moved a little, but kept on sleeping…

Outside, a crow cawed loudly to greet the sun.

"Eep!", was the noice Kagome made as the sudden noise woke her up.

In her surprise, the poor Japanese girl fell off her bed and onto an empty sleeping bag. She somewhat expected to squash Inuyasha, but…

"Inuyasha?", she said, very confused. Where was he?

"Inuyasha…"

Had he left her? Even after what she had done for him? Kagome put her hand to her forhead. Perhaps she should have anticipated this.. It **was** Inuyasha after all. But did he have to leave so soon? And in his condition too.. Maybe she shou-

"Gee Kagome, you look like something's bothering you. If you think any harder, your head'll fall right off", came a voice she knew so well.

"Inuyasha?"

There, outside her window in the dewy grass sat the dog demon she had worried about. She sighed and put her hands onher hips. Kagome thought ot herself how silly she'd been. She went and opened the window, sticking her head out.

"I was worried about you! You could've atleast told me you were going to go out", scolded she.

"Atleast somebody around here worries about me."

Kagome paused. She had not been expecting this answer. 

"Go change or whatever. I'll still be here", he spoke again.

"Okay…" Always faithful. 

+

Inuyasha took a deep breath of the clean morning air as the black haired head vanished back into the room. Sometimes he wondered about that girl… He closed his eyes and slowly exhaled. It was like he had known her somewhere… Long ago. He felt… connected to her. A special bond.

"Kagome…", he murmured softly.

The early breeze blew through the grass and leaves in the tree. The rustling leaves seemed to soothe his tormented mind.

+

_Suppi: _ ARGH! Cursed writer's block.. I'll try and continue it more soon..

+****


End file.
